myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Asami Subarashī
Asami Subarashī is a freshman student at the Texas School of Justice, and the heiress of the owning family of Subarashī Heavy Industries, a large manufacturing and shipping conglomerate that supplies all sorts of construction, manufacturing, and shipping operations all over Japan. Appearance Personality History The eldest daughter of the extremely wealthy Subarashī family, Asami was born into a life of wealth and luxury, the likes of which few would ever know. Her family owned Subarashī Heavy Industries, a large conglomerate of companies that operated businesses and operations all across Japan, and even holds significant assets in other countries. The combination of shipping, manufacturing, and construction businesses ensured their great wealth, and once Asami had grown a little older, that wealth proved to be an even greater boon to her. Upon reaching the age of four, Asami's quirk manifested like many other children. Most got simple quirks, the ability to do things that they wouldn't normally be able to do, transformations that were easily managed, and a few that were changed so severely that they had trouble coping with everyday life. Asami was one of the third category. Her quirk made her body like the hull of a ship, able to be built up and modified through mechanical means. She essentially would remain static until she was rebuilt, again and again. As an adult, this wouldn't have been much of an issue, as she would simply remain the same for long periods of time. As a child, however, she was forced to undergo rebuilding every few months, matching her growth to that of her peers. This process was incredibly expensive, each process having to be designed from scratch, with custom made equipment built specifically for her. If it wasn't for her's family vast fortune, she simply would have remained in the body of a child for the rest of her life. While it weighed heavily on her, as no child willingly knows such pain and change, it allowed her to live something resembling a normal life. So she did. Most of her classmates didn't realize the process that she was going through, just realizing she missed 3 days every 3 months. Like clockwork, she'd leave, get rebuilt, then return slightly different. While occasionally she'd be questioned, asked where she went, she always just deflected them with simple falsehoods, unwilling to reveal the severity of her quirk. As she approached middle school, she was placed on a track to become a hero, her parents wanting her to become one, as much because they wanted the positive PR as any desire she might have had. Due to the nature of the Subarashī being extremely well known in Japan, they sent her abroad to study in an effort to expand their brand globally. She ended up enrolling in the Texas School of Justice, the same place as her adopted older brother, Leonardo Subarashī, had enrolled. She is currently a freshman at the school. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Fighting Style Quirk *'''Battleship:* A mutation type quirk, this quirk turns the body of it's owner into the hull of a ship. This allows the user to have their body built up as if one was adding things to the hull of a ship. Equipment, armor, weapons, engines, and fuel may all be installed, both externally and internally. Asami usually uses this to install various cannons and other weapons, though they are generally installed with non-lethal weaponry to denote the more peaceful status of heroes. She usually has an entire machine dedicated to retooling her body if she needs to install or remove equipment, which she has noted in the past is quite painful. In addition, her body is static, unchanging except with refits. As such she does not heal naturally. Asami currently has 5 general use Configurations. *Frigate: *Destroyer: *Cruiser: *Battleship: *Specialist: Biology Due to Asami's quirk, her body's biology is rather unique in that she is mostly mechanical. Asami's body essentially has two skeletons, both made of specially formulated steel alloys. Her bones are Honeycombed stainless steel to prevent corrosion while also maintaining the ability for her Marrow to function, while her secondary exoskeleton that is just under her skin is a high strength carbon-tungsten steel alloy that protects her from most harm. These combined with her Kevlar-weave skin and bio-mechanical musculature provides her with immense levels of durability, which her various configurations only increase. While an incredibly durable piece of hardware, no expense was spared in an effort to make her as human looking and feeling as possible. Her skin is designed to feel as life-like as possible, though it is extra thick to give her body some feeling of softness. Her hair is likewise fake, being carbon fiber strands formulated to resemble hair. Her eyes are actually a pair of combination digital overlays and cameras, interfaced with a small computer system placed at the base of her skull that relays all of the information with the brain while also maintaining all of her digital systems. Asami is more human on the inside, where all of her non-mechanical parts reside. While her arms and legs are completely artificial, all of Asami's internal organs are not. The inside of her body is still mostly made of meat. While she doesn't necessarily need her organs beyond her brain, which has a dedicated life-support system, Asami takes efforts to keep them intact to hold on to some measure of her humanity. Beyond that there are a bunch of miniaturized fuel storage systems within her body, utilizing the latest tech to store fuel. The last big internal system in Asami is the two installation hard points on her back, one of which slots her internal engine around her heart and lungs. This provides secondary power to her systems and allows her body to support heavier plug in equipment sets. The other is the secondary plug on her lower back, which slots in her back mounted modules. Both plugins tied directly into her spine Synopsis Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Females Category:T.S.J Students Category:Students Category:Mutation Quirk User Category:Characters Category:Freshmen